Farewell
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: He is dead. Thanks to the stupid madman Caligula. This series will be dedicated to *sniff* him about his friends and families reacting. If you are angry at Rick for killing him, please read, review, follow, like. P.S The Burning Maze spoilers.
1. Dear Jason, by Piper

**A/N: This is a very important and sad occasion. I found out Rick first BROKE UP Jasper, then, he KILLED Jason! I was in shock for an entire day. Then, I cried for a few hours and cursed Rick. Well, this series of short, (very short) sad stories are dedicated to our poor Sparky. RIP blonde Superman.**

 ** _Dear Jason,_**

 ** _Thank the gods, I thought you were dead! Annabeth and Percy told me you went in an expedition to the Underworld. You scared me half to death! I wish we didn't break up, if I knew you were gonna die... Wait, but you didn't, did you!_**

Piper giggled as she continued to write her letter. Percy and Annabeth stood in the doorway, whispering and shaking their heads in sadness. "Percy, we must tell her!" "But Annabeth, we can't wreck her fantasies, or she'll die of heartbreak." "But..." Piper turned around, put her left hand on her hip and wagged her right index finger. "I won't let you stay if you are that noisy!" She pouted as she hiccuped. "Mr. D was right. Her sanity, it's gone." Percy speculated in a hushed tone. "Out!" Piper ordered bossily, but with a playful grin tugging on her lips. "Call me when Jason's back from the quest!" She giggled enthusiastically. Her best friend had a sad twinkle in her thunderstorm grey eyes as she exited the room with her boyfriend.

 ** _Well, I hope you will come back soon. Dad took me to buy chocolate, but he frowned in distaste and sadness when I mentioned you. I don't know why, but I know you'll return safely. Leo thinks you'll be back in a month or so, but I think he said that three weeks, no, two weeks, no, one day ago. I don't care that I've lost count of time. Whatever. Last time I saw you was, um, Apollo said it was May, and Reyna says it's already August. Should I believe her? She was probably your ex and was just jealous of me._**

She paused, reminiscing his golden blonde hair that usually tingled with electricity. She should know; she lost count long ago how many times she've been zapped when she ran her hand through the showers of gold that crowned his handsome face perfectly, giving him the image of a god. Then she screamed. Blood. A spear protruding through his chest. A madman's maniacal laughter resonating. Apollo rushing to her side. Him wheezing. She started to calm. No, it was only a dream, it wasn't real. She relaxed.

 ** _Anyway, I have to go to eat dinner. I heard the conch shell! How is your trip to the Underworld? Please answer me, I want to get back together. Without you dying. Scratch that. You are still alive! What was I saying! Bye, love you!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Piper_**

She happily tucked the piece of paper into the envelope, licking it, and sealing it shut. She skipped outside humming "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry. She paused, noticing the song she was humming and shrugged, continuing her skipping to the Hermes cabin for them to send her letter away. She smiled serenely and took off, humming the same tune quietly.

 **A/N: I wrote this because I was traumatized after Jason's *sniffle* death. I think Rick Riordan just got promoted to Gaea/Octavian level evilness for destroying Jasper, and then KILLING some of his fans' favorite character! The nerve! Jason isn't my favorite(I like him though), but he's my friend 's favorite. I had to sit and soothe a weeping ball of mess for an entire afternoon. Well, please review!**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	2. It will get better: Thalia and Apollo

Sparky

Thalia

 **A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry for not warning about the spoiler earlier. Well, enjoy!**

"It's all right." Thwack. An arrow sprouted in the thick cover of "The Biography of Caligula". "He's in a better place." Thud. A piece of wood was kicked off of the leg of an old chair, landing in the grimy arena floor. "You'll get over it." "Ugh." She grunted, slicing a straw-stuffed dummy into two sections.

Thalia guzzled down a bottle of water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She hacked at the dummies and shot at the targets, destroying the straw opponents and hitting the bullseye every single time. She trained with abandon, since what did she have to lose anymore? Her mother was dead. Luke was dead and Annabeth already is settling down with her boyfriend, making the family she remembered best crumpled. And now, the only, actual, family member she still had left, was gone. Gone. Dead. Not like Leo-dead. Dead, as in no coming back dead. Gone, as in never meeting again gone. Other demigods might see him in Elysium, but she probably won't. Since who could forget being immortal unless killed by something. She couldn't.

He walked in. Apollo was struck with sadness as he saw his sister, short dark hair ressembles a rat's nest, her blue eyes filled to the brim with fatigue, grief, and stress, also bloodshot. Her clothes were messed, as if she couldn't be bothered to change. Looking at the bags under her eyes, she probably missed days of sleep, crying over the... d-no, the... the unfortunate departure of her brother.

"Thalia," he cried,"you should probably go to sleep." She whipped her head around and growled, "you should have protected him!" He whispered, "I know. I tried. I couldn't. It... it's all my fault." "You only say that to make me feel better!" she screamed, sobbing and breaking into tears, "to you gods, he was just a disposable hero to carry out your every order! Mr. Apollo, would you like some coke." She spat the words out as if they burned her mouth. She knew it wasn't his fault, but one person can only take so much grief, stress, and pain.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus who sacrificed herself for her friends. Thalia Grace, one of the most powerful demigods and heroes alive. Thalia Grace, the girl who looked like the type of punk rock lover who was reckless and brave, but also a rule breaker. Thalia Grace, the loyal huntress. Thalia Grace, the current lieutenant of the mighty goddess Artemis. Thalia Grace, one of the saviors of the gods and Olympians. All those ways people view her as, how strong, how courageous, how selfless, how great a leader she was, how she controlled her emotions flawlessly.

All those titles, all those names and viewpoints, those walls and impressions she learned to build up after years and years, cracked. The wall was pieced together brick by brick. One brick, two bricks, three bricks, fall out, and the wall crumples. Chunks of rocks collapsed, the dam's protection shattered. A current of emotions exploded. She threw herself into Apollo's arms, sobbing and punching him weakly.

"Shh..." he whispered, "he was my brother too." She knew Artemis wouldn't mind her crying into Apollo, since Jason, she let out a cry at the thought of him, was also Artemis' brother. "It-it's not okay." She murmured, her voice full of fatigue. "Yes," he muttered soothingly.

"It's not okay. It's not okay, but it will get better. It will."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I always keep forgetting Apollo, Thalia and Jason are related. Well, bye!**

 **-the Graecus from**


	3. He was my brother two: Nico, Percy

He was my brother too

Nico and Percy

 **A/N: Enjoy! Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed; they means so much to me. Read, review, follow, favorite!**

After Jason's death, Nico and Percy were in anguish. And this was their day for ever so sweet revenge. Their eyesights turned red as they marched into one of the campsites of the god emperors. Percy snarled like a wild animal and brandished Riptide; a ring of grass darkened and shriveled around Nico. They charged into the ranks of the monsters, the remaining little big three.

A pandos charged towards Percy. He flicked his wrist and a wave of creek water cocooned the creature, squeezing the monster into sand. This usually would have cost Percy quite some energy, but this time, it was like he was blowing dust. He twirled and slashed, and hacked with Riptide, a cyclone slowly incasing him. The ground trembled; it was the first time he ever channeled an earthquake this obvious. The wind around him sent the demonic birds flying into trees in confusion and some exploding. He cried in fury and grief, causing a wall of liquid to crush half of the legion of disgusting beings.

All the plants within a hundred meters started to shrivel and turn brownish black. Nico stomped his foot and skeletons crawled out of a crack in the ground, holding various weapons, clacking and charging at the enemies with deadly enthusiasm. He swung his midnight black blade and destroying monsters left and right. He yelled about his hate for the creatures, and many became ghouls screaming silently, clawing at the ground, but all falling into pits nonetheless.

He saw the boy in the orange t-shirt approaching in the trireme. Jason Grace, praetor of the twelve legion, armed with lightning. He remembered escaping Camp Jupiter with the boy from "leader swap". He remembered jousting with this blonde in a Kansas wheat field. He remembered him securing the Athena statue right before he fell into Tartarus. He remembered all of him. His resemblance to Thalia. His hair like Annabeth. And most importantly, his leadership, his loyalty, his determination, his bravery, and recklessness reminded him of himself. And now, Jason was gone.

Nico thought of when the entire camp was crawling with talk about the lost praetor who was kind. He saw the boy battling giants in his dream when he was stuck in the twin giants' jar. The boy helped him onto the ship. He was so like Percy, yet so different. And he could never forget how he came out in front of him and Cupid about his sexuality. He had supported him, even swore to protect him from those who'd judge him.

The two heroes marched up to the emperor's tent and charged in, and surprising, they were no guards, only Caligula napping in a sleeping bag. Percy seized him by the front of his sleeping garments, shaking him violently until his eyes were opened to a crack, peering around in confusion. "Still upset over his death?" The minor god drawled, "well, too bad that you have to join him. Guards!" Nico chuckled coldly, and Percy smirked sadistically, the way he would look only if he was in great grief. "Let's go outside." Percy laughed. "You c...couldn't killed them all. C...could you?" Caligula stuttered. He shuddered at the memories of the wrath of a son of Neptune after he had waged war on the ocean, and whipped the waves, insulting his father.

Outside, legions of dust waited for Caligula to command. Caligula was slack-jawed. "Oh, come one! He was just your cousin! A normal hero! Let's strike a deal; you let me go, I'll spare you." "I don't think you are in the position to strike deals." Nico snarled. "Hey, he was just a stupid little teenager!" Caligula compromised. "Just a stupid boy?" Percy screamed, "he was my cousin! One of the most powerful demigods ever! A...and my brother." His voice cracked at the last syllables.

Nico's eyes glowed dark red in rage, a crack split the ground with ear deafening rumbling. "One way trip to Tartarus. One passenger ticket." Nico sneered. "Oops, my hand slipped!" Percy cried as he held the god over the crack, his hold on the villain's shirt loosened, letting the man fall into the abyss.

"Yes, he was my brother too." The two turned on the gap when the wailing of an evil man dissipated into silence, and the flailing of hands disappearing into the darkness.

Yes. He was their brother too.

 **A/N: Hope you like this! PM me who you want to read about next!**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


End file.
